The Devil's Plan
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Aion did more than just give Rosette a kiss. When Rosette starts acting strange, will Chrono be able to save her, or will Aion have his way again? Originaly Plans of the Devil by Kuramasgal
1. Leaving the Mark

Well, I wish I could say that all these stories are mine, but I couldn't see myself passing this one up. I always wanted to write a Chrono Crusade story, and Kuramasgal gave me the opportunity to do this. Of course it has been redone to fit my agenda, but most of it is from the original story. Please bear with me.

**The Devil's Plan**

**Summary: **Aion did more than just give Rosette a kiss. When Rosette starts acting strange, will Chrono be able to save her, or will Aion have his way again?

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing belonging to Chrono Crusades. I do own the entire TV series on DVD and the entire manga set. That's got to be worth something.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Kuramasgal. Thank you so much for the opportunity to control the Chrono Crusade world. You're an awesome writer, so never stop. Thanks.

**Leaving the Mark**

Rosette stood in front of Aion holding her gun. She was breathing raggedly, trembling in fear and anger.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AZMARIA!" she yelled, tightening her finger on the trigger of the gun. She had run from where Aion threw Chrono into the small cliff so she was in front of where Azmaria was hiding. Aion laughed at the young nun as he continued to approach her.

"You can't shoot me. I'm the only one who knows where your dear brother Joshua is," he said, and then looked around at all of them. "My dear little apostle girl, jewel witch, Rosette Christopher. The truth is this is all His fault." Aion pointed to the air, referring to God. "Do you think that the God that you worship really cares? After all you've done for Him, has He ever helped you? Rosette Christopher, has He ever spoken to you even once? This is just the way it is. He doesn't see anything. He doesn't save anyone." Aion practically purred as he gazed at them smiling.

"ROSETTE! DON'T LISTEN!" Chrono gasped as loudly as his crushed throat would let him.

"Even now in your most desperate times of need, Rosette, has your God even spoken to you even once?" Aion asked smiling.

"TELL ME WHERE IS JOSHUA!" Rosette demanded trembling, tears forming in her eyes.

"He is safe. I have saved him." Aion said smiling.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"He was suffering. I have saved him from the pain that your God left him with all those years ago, the pain that I know the apostle girl has, the pain that I know the jewel witch has. The pain that you've all suffered from is the doing of your God." He stepped closer and Rosette snapped her gun at him, trembling. "Apostle girl, come with me and help me save this world. I can save all of you." He stepped forward and Rosette squeezed the trigger lightly. "You can't shoot me or you'll never find where little Joshua is." He stepped forward again and Rosette fired the gun as she yelled in anger. Feathers went flying, but it didn't matter. Aion stood as if unaffected by the bullet. She was breathing deep jagged breaths as she tried to speak.

"I won't let you have Azmaria!" she shouted in a strained voice. Aion stared into her eyes as he spoke.

"You let me have your brother." That was all he needed to say. Rosette couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her gun as her eye started to tremble in pain. "Poor Sister Rosette. Four years is such a long and cruel length of time. You have suffered such anguish because of your God, but I can save even you, my dear, just like I save Joshua."

"Joshua…" She whimpered quietly. "No…"

"ROSETTE!" Chrono and Satella yelled at her.

"Give yourself to me Mary of Magdalene. I can save even you." He grabbed her throat and squeezed slightly. Rosette gasped and her eyes widened. She stood still. She couldn't move because her body had gone into shock._ No. No. No. I didn't give Joshua to him. But the things he is saying…They're true. _Rosette let the gun drop to her side and she stood limply, seeing nothing with a wide, broken stare. Aion smiled even wider and gently released her throat and trailed his finger along her throat, across her cheek to under her chin, grasping it firmly. His other hand grasped her upper arm tightly. Rosette didn't do anything except stand there with her face tilted upwards as Aion's face leaned towards hers. "Come to me."

"ROSETTE!" Chrono screamed just as Aion's lips touched hers. They all felt themselves being pushed back by a strong gust of demonic energy.

Aion continued to kiss Rosette, and she remained unresponsive. Aion smirked against her lips. _Good, everything is going the way I planned. Soon, Joshua, your sister will be joining you. All I have to do is make sure she won't have any other choice._ He trailed off in thought and pushed his lips harder against Rosette's and he gently bit the inside of her lip with his fangs. Suddenly her watch pulsed and opened, spurting out electric blue energy.

"AION!" Chrono bellowed as miasma began consuming him. His eyes turned red and his fangs lengthened. "Get away from her!"

"The miasma…?" Satella muttered in shock. Aion pulled away from Rosette, still holding her.

"That's it, Chrono. Spread your sinner's wings once again!" Aion said loudly to Chrono. The miasma continued to consume him. No, he was consuming the miasma. He would have continued if the voice hadn't stopped him.

"Please stop!" Azmaria cried as she came out from her hiding spot. "Please don't hurt my friends! I'll come with you!" Aion dropped Rosette and walked over to Azmaria. Rosette didn't move and her eyes were shut. Now she was breathing harshly.

"I'll come with you." Azmaria repeated desperately. "Just don't hurt them anymore." Rosette slowly opened her eyes, still trying to control her raspy breaths.

"Don't do it Azmaria! It won't change anything or help anyone. It won't make anything better," she whispered as fiercely as she could. Aion continued to walk until he was in front of Azmaria.

"Come with me, apostle," he said with a smile for Azmaria. "Think of the disasters that have occurred today as a welcoming into the fold." He put a hand on her shoulder and was suddenly consumed with a brilliant white light that was coming from the apostle child. He shrieked as it consumed him and it slowly spread out all over the Manhattan area. All of the living dead started to burn as the seal was restored. As soon as everything was back to normal, the light faded and Azmaria fell to the ground.

"AZMARIA!" someone shouted. When Azmaria opened her eyes, Satella smiled at her and followed Azmaria's gaze as she looked down at the cross she put under her coat. They shared a knowing smile then averted their attention to Chrono and Rosette.

"He's gone," Rosette murmured softly.

"Yes, but that wasn't the real Aion," Chrono said as he hugged Rosette lightly. Rosette clenched her fist and winced slightly, knowing this wasn't the end. It was just the beginning.

* * *

Aion looked across New York from on top of his skyscraper with a smile across his face.

"So that is what happens when you send a shadow. You are a clever one." He looked to the sky as his smile widened. He knew he had lost the battle, but he was winning the war. "I'll have to change my strategy, but the girl will be mine." He laughed as he continued to think how his plans would affect Chrono and the ones he loved so dearly. He would make sure Chrono would lose everything. It was the only way he would return to the devils.

* * *

Well, how is it? Is it absolutely dreadful, or is it without a doubt incredible? Let me know. Kuramasgirl would like to know. Please let me know. Cya.


	2. The Devil's Mark

**The Devil's Mark**

"Rosette?" Chrono said, walking into her room. She had been really quiet since their encounter with Aion. Azmaria was with the choir, and he and Rosette had a break for a little while. He wanted to make sure his Rosette was alright.

"What?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, watching her closely. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm jake. I just needed some alone time. That's all." Chrono understood, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Are your sure?" Chrono asked. Rosette smiled, even though she seemed depressed.

"What do you think Joshua is doing right now?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Chrono looked surprised. "Oh, I don't know." Rosette smiled softly.

"I will get him back," she said determinedly.

"I know you will." Chrono said softly as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll do it together, just like we promised." Rosette gave another small smile.

"Thanks, Chrono. I can always depend on you." The devil let her go, still looking at her with concern.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart." She laughed, then she looked serious. She touched her lips lightly. "What I don't understand is why he kissed me. He could've killed me right there and I wouldn't have defended myself. Instead, he kissed me. Why is that? Does he just like screwing around with me or does he have something planned?"

"I honestly don't know, but I will find out." Chrono said seriously. He got up and went to leave.

"Chrono?"

"Yeah?" Chrono stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for everything," she said and smiled. Chrono was taken aback by the comment. She had always said thank you, but it sounded like she was leaving. He just shook off the notion and smiled.

"No problem." He turned around and closed the door behind him. Rosette still had her hand to her lips. _Why did he kiss me? I remember…what did he do? _Rosette struggled to remember but lost the thought. She winced slightly as she applied a little pressure unconsciously to her lip.

"Ouch!" she muttered and looked at her hand in looked shock. Her hand had a little blood on it. "Ow! Oh, I must've split my lip." She got a tissue and put it against her lip to stop the bleeding. She was surprised when she pulled the tissue back. There was no blood on it. She could taste the blood on the inside of her mouth. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "That's weird. The cut is on the inside of my lip. But why…" She pulled the cloth away and looked at it blankly. She sighed and threw it away. It couldn't be that big of a deal. Suddenly, she sat back down as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She wavered slightly before she caught herself.

"Whoa! That was weird," she said as stood up again. "Guess I was more tired then I first thought." She walked over to her bed and dropped onto it. As she lay down on her bed, she let her eyes half close. "I wonder what Joshua is doing right now. Is he in pain? Aion said he wasn't, but can I really believe that devil?" She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly, unknown to the thin trail blood that trailed from the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"Rosette, I hope you'll be okay," Chrono murmured as he walked around outside. He tried to think of other things, but his mind kept wondering to his partner.

_Rosette's been acting weird ever since we've got back. I wonder why Aion did kiss her. I don't think it was anything other than that…or was it?_ His eyes widened then shut as he shook his head in denial. _He wouldn't do that…I hope. Besides he didn't bite her…THE KISS!_ His eyes shot open and he gasped in surprise. _I bet he bit her when he kissed her. She was in shock, so if he did do that it would be easy for him to influence her mind to forget._ He clenched a fist and growled.

_Damn you, Aion!_ _You wouldn't sink that low, would you? You wouldn't sink as low as to initiate her to the devil world, like you did to her brother Joshua with my horns? I won't let you take her! She's too innocent. People need her. I need her. I promised I'd protect her. How could I let this happen? _He began walking swiftly to her room. _I hope I'm just overreacting, for her sake._

He walked into her room and sighed when he saw her sleeping. He was happy to see her in peace, but the warm feeling soon faded. He gasped as he saw blood trailing from her mouth. He growled lightly and clenched his fists. _Damn you, Aion!_

Just then Rosette began to toss and turn. She squeezed her eyes painfully as she began to gasp for air in her sleep. Chrono couldn't tell if she was having a nightmare or not, but he knew she was in serious pain. Sweat started to pour down her face along with tears from her eyes. He had to stop it. Chrono quickly shook her to get her to wake up. She opened her eyes quickly and blinked.

"Chrono? What are you doing here? Why do I feel so exhausted? Is something going on?" She sat up, feeling a little disoriented. She looked shocked as Chrono wiped the blood off of her chin. She gasped as she saw the blood on his hand."What the heck?" she mumbled, putting a hand to her lip. She winced slightly. The pain was still there.

"May I look?" he asked quietly. Rosette looked at him a little surprised but nodded hesitantly. Chrono gently looked at her bottom lip. On the inside he saw two fang imprints with a little blood leaking from them. Chrono's eyes narrowed slightly and gave a soft growl. Rosette got scared.

"What's wrong Chrono?" she asked nervously. He didn't want to say anything, but she had to know. "Say something, Chrono!"

"Aion marked you," he said slowly.

"What?" she asked stiffly. "Chrono, what is going on?"

"Aion, when he kissed you, he bit you, marking you as his own. Do you remember?" he asked seriously. Rosette looked appalled and shook her head. Then her eyes opened in shock.

"That dream I just had. He was standing behind me. Blood was flowing everywhere, from people. He told me I caused it all. It was all my fault. I couldn't take it. What's happening to me, Chrono?" She started to shake violently, but Chrono held her still.

"That means he used your vulnerability to his advantage, blocking your mind of it. He must've hoped I would not discover the purpose of the kiss. I'm sorry, Rosette. I couldn't stop him." He looked so sad, but Rosette didn't know why. She was really confused.

"Why? What's going to happen?" she demanded, looking slightly angry, but Chrono could see how terrified she was. He sat there debating whether or not she should hear what was going to happen. He saw how serious her face became.

"When Aion kissed you, he marked you as his own. When he bit you his fangs injected something into your body initiating you into the devil world. All devil's fangs do that to humans. It's kind of like what he did to your brother only he did that by using my horns. He's trying to make you his servant. I'm so sorry, Rosette."

"How do we undo it?" Rosette asked. She was on the verge of tears.

"We can't," he said. Rosette shook her head with a horrified look. "Unless we kill him within the next month, we can't stop him. We could exorcize you. That could buy you another month, but it won't do much good." Rosette felt the tears in her eyes start to fall down her cheek.

"Now I have even more of a reason to hunt him down," she whispered fiercely, forming her hand into a fist. "When will this ever end?" She suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders. Chorno looked her in her eyes with determination.

"No matter what happens, Rosette, I won't let him have you. I promised I would protect you with my life, and that's what I am going to do. Even if it kills me, I swear I won't let Aion have you!"

* * *

Yep, I changed some more stuff. Please forgive me. I hope you think it's interesting. Let me know. Please review. That's every writer's dream, to get some reviews. Please make my dreams come true. Cya.


	3. Exorcism

**Exorcism**

Aion sat on the roof of a tall building with his eyes closed. He appeared as though he was asleep, but his eyes snapped opened and he whistled. He smiled as an eagle circled and perched on his outstretched arm.

"Hello, friend. We are having fun, aren't we?" he murmured to his pet. "Most likely by now Chrono has figured out what I did to little Rosette Christopher. What shall we do with him next? He's most likely planning on exorcizing Rosette to buy her another month's time, but that will just be a waste of time. It will buy her time, of course, but will it be worth it if that is all it does? He's only delaying her fate. It will happen. She will join our world and she will help little Joshua." He gazed around the city and stood up. "Soon it will be too late for her. Why do you fight the inevitable, Chrono? You know I will get my way soon enough. All you are doing is causing her more pain, just like you did to Mary Magdalene. Rosette's little brother needs her and I need to make sure she has no choice." He smiled and laughed as the sun sank over the horizon.

* * *

"So Rosette has been tainted by the devil Aion?" Sister Kate muttered. She shut her eyes while folding her hands, trying to digest the bad news. Father Remington glared at Chrono.

"How much time does she have?" Remington demanded.

"By the end of the month at most unless we do something." Chrono said quietly, staring hard at the wall, his face stressed.

"What do you mean, 'unless we do something?" Sister Kate asked.

"The only way to help her is if we kill Aion by the end of the month, but Aion will not allow that to happen. We can buy Rosette another month if you exorcize her." Chrono explained. Father Remington stared steadily at Chrono. Exorcising included tremendous pain, and there was no guarantee it would work. He didn't like the idea anymore than the devil in the room with him, but he knew it had to be done. "It's the only shot we have."

"Then we must do it," Sister Kate said. "We can not allow that devil to get his hands on Rosette. But why does he want her to join the Devil World?" She pondered, her eyes flashing across her glasses.

"He probably wants her because of how much she and her brother connected." Father Remington answered with his back turned to them. Chrono and Sister Kate looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sister Kate asked softly.

"She and her brother were inseparable when they lived at the orphanage. She cared for him when he was sick and they cared for each other in other ways as well. She was devastated when Aion took Joshua away from her." Father Remington said. Chrono started to understand.

"My horns made it easy for Aion to mess with Joshua's head. He's probably missing Rosette and is having involuntary fits. That could be why Aion wants Rosette. Joshua needs her to keep him from going insane. If Aion did manage to take her she would be able to flee with no problem, but if he initiated her she would have no choice but to stay with him." Chrono's knuckles started to turn white as his fists clenched. "Why didn't occur to me sooner? I could've stopped it!" Remington quickly turned to face the little devil.

"Chrono, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Things happen for a reason, but these things can be fixed."

"Right now we have to plan for the worst. What do we do if Rosette is fully accepted into the Devil World?" Sister Rosette asked. "I hate having to plan for this, but what do we do? What will become of Rosette?"

"She will be turned into a servant of the devil, forgetting everything about us." Chrono stated simply.

"And?" Sister Kate inquired.

"She will be like a devil. The only thing that I know will stay the same is her love and devotion to Joshua, which for Joshua I assume is the same situation, otherwise I doubt Aion would go through all this trouble. She will basically be forced to stay by Aion's side, both because of Joshua and because she'll need him." He glared hard at the wall clenching his fist tightly once again. Sister Kate continued to question him.

"Why will she need Aion? She'll have you. You're a devil. All Aion did was initiate her. He cannot control her will." Chrono gave a weak smirk.

"On, the contrary, he can control her. I'm basically a pawn next to Aion. I cannot teach her anything. Besides, the point is Aion initiated her, not me. He will be he master, and she will be his slave. He'll also most likely use Joshua against her to make her stay with him."

"So Aion has her either way," Sister Kate stated angrily.

"Well, let's get that exorcism set up," Father Remington said. He had fierce determination and sadness in his eyes. _Rosette, you're like a daughter to me. I've seen you and Joshua since you were young, and I watched you both grow older. I saw you care for your brother when he was ill, I saw you fight for him if someone picked on him, and then I saw you with Chrono after Aion stole your brother. You were so scared and alone. Everyone around you two was frozen in time. That was probably the only time you were willing to come with me. I cannot allow Aion to take you. We all need you here at the order, and especially Chrono needs you. _Father Remington gazed steadily at Chrono's turned head._ He cares deeply for you. _

"Well we better go get Rosette," Sister Kate said and followed Chrono and Remington out the door. They headed to Rosette's room. Remington opened the door and spotted her kneeling next to her the bed. He couldn't see her face, but her rigid form told him she was frightened, and he hated to think what she was going to have to endure.

"Rosette?" Chrono said as he entered.

"Hey, Chrono. I was just reading," Rosette said and got up and off the floor. The book she was reading from was the bible. She had taken to reading passages from it when she was worried, upset, or anxious. When she put it down, Chrono saw that her hands were shaking.

"Chrono told us," Father Remington said earnestly. Rosette's eyes glistened. She clenched her fist and looked away.

"You shouldn't be near me then," she said sadly. "Who knows what I could do to you? I could turn on you. Maybe if you locked me up, you could prevent all the bloodshed that might occur." Everyone was taken aback by her statements. It hurt Remington to hear her say such things. He wouldn't let any of that happen to her.

"Do you want to be exorcized?" Father Remington asked and she looked at him. Her look clearly asked if he was stupid or joking.

"What?" she asked wearily, but on some level she was hoping it could help her. "Of course. I will kill him. Now I only have more of a reason to hunt him down and do it sooner," she said harshly. Remington had realized what Chrono meant when he said she hadn't been acting herself.

"Then come with us. The sooner the better." Sister Kate motioned her to follow, looking sad as she left the room with the other three following. To hear Rosette say those things scared her, so they had to act quickly.

They walked down a couple halls making turns here and there, none of them making a sound as they went. Chrono glanced at Rosette every now and then to see how she was holding out.

"Rosette, are you okay?" Chrono asked as they descended a large set of stone stairs. Rosette was really quiet and she kept her fist clenched. Chrono was surprised that her fingernails hadn't cut into her palms yet.

"I'm as okay as I can be, Chrono," she stated simply as she kept walking. "Considering I was basically told that I'm going to turn into the devil's slave." She looked sharply at Chrono and almost growled at him. "I'm just peachy." Chrono knew she could be cranky, but this was completely unlike her. She never tried to bite his head off like that. What Chrono didn't know was that Rosette was scared to death. What if it didn't work? What if she was forced to bow down before Aion like a dog?

"We're here," Sister Kate said soberly as she opened an old, wooden door. They all stepped into the room. Rosette gasped in fear. The room looked very old and took on a dungeon look. There were chains on the walls along with tables with strange gadgets. There were a couple gold and silver crosses here and there, but the room looked more like a torture chamber than an exorcising room.

"This way Rosette," Sister Kate said. Rosette was hesitant, but Father Remington nodded, encouragingly towards her. Rosette swallowed lightly and followed her with Chrono and Father Remington next to her. They stopped in front of a device. It looked a lot like the one she used to help exorcize Azmaria from the demon during her militia acceptance test.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"This will help try to exorcize the devil venom from your veins," Father Remington explained. "I warn you though, Rosette. It will most likely hurt intensely. Your body will be drained of energy for a while, but it will help slow down the poison Aion has spread through out your veins." Rosette nodded sternly.

"If it will slow down what Aion's done to me, then so be it. I'll do it," Rosette said seriously. Sister Kate nodded.

"Very well." She said as she led her to the back of the room. There was a cross barrier that hadn't been activated around a series of shackles. "I'm sorry, but we will have to restrain you. We don't want you ripping at your skin and eyes." Rosette covered her mouth at the comment. She didn't know if Sister Kate was joking, but if she was serious, this was going to hurt a lot.

Rosette put her back against the wall as Remington secured her wrists in the chains next to her head while Chrono secured her ankles near the ground. As soon as they were sure Rosette was chained tightly, Sister Kate continued.

"I'm going to put this vest on you, along with this headband. It will send holy waves throughout your entire body." Remington brought out a silver vest with a gold cross on it, handing it to Sister Kate. She securely fastened it to Rosettes chest, and she brought the connected headband over her eyes. It was also silver and had a silver cross on it. The vest and headband had wires going from it to a big machine that Remington was operating.

"Now what's going to happen?" Rosette asked, her voice wavering.

"We're going to turn on this machine, then we'll wait and see," Remington said as he rested his hand on a switch. "Are you ready Rosette?" Rosette looked steadily at him and nodded. She would never be ready, but she had to do it. She couldn't let Aion have her.

"Alright." Sister Kate said and turned to Chrono. "Maybe you should step out for this." Chrono shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Rosette. I'm going to be here for her." Sister Kate nodded and turned to Remington. He nodded and pulled the switch down. Everyone squinted against the light and saw Rosette writhing in agony. Her teeth were gritted together and pain was clearly written across her face. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, but she was holding it back.

"Rosette," Chrono moaned. Father Remington placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," Remington said as he turned to the monitors. "Sister Kate, she doesn't seem to be responding. I'm switching to level two." Sister Kate nodded as Remington flipped a second switch. Rosette's pain increased and she began to cry out little. Chrono didn't know how long he could stand this, but he had to stay for her. "She's still not responding, Sister Kate."

"Turn to level three." Remington looked at her in shock.

"But it's too powerful. She could lose her sanity entirely."

"I know what is at stake." Remington heard the strain in Sister Kate's voice. "Rosette is very precious to me, so I can't let her be corrupted." Remington understood and flipped the last switch. Rosette was twisting against the chains now, her voice screaming in utter agony. Just when she was about to faint, the machine started to turn down. When the light was completely gone they saw Rosette's body fall limp against the chains. Sweat dripped down her pain written face as she panted for air.

"All done," Sister Kate said in relief. Chrono removed the vest and headband. Rosette opened her eyes and looked at Chrono.

"You okay, Rosette?" Chrono asked as Remington unchained her from the wall.

"I feel as though I was thrown through a brick wall. Worse. I feel like I've been crucified. That was not fun." She groaned, wincing in pain as she tried to move her arms around. She fell into Chrono's arms as soon as Remington unlocked the last shackle. She was completely exhausted. She was fighting just to stay awake.

"That's what is supposed to happen," Sister Kate said, "although we did have to use the highest level. I wish we didn't, but I think it worked."

"So, we've bought some time then," Father Remington said. "Now how do we find Aion? Chrono is right about the one thing. Aion will not be found unless he wishes it. And if he is found then it will probably be a trap. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation with him.

"But we have to try," Chrono responded

"We will find him, and he will die," Rosette said seriously. Chrono was still worried for her.

* * *

"Rosette!" Azmaria said as she saw Rosette, Chrono, Sister Kate, and Father Remington come upstairs. Remington was holding Rosette bridal style, causing Azmaria to worry.

"Hey Azmaria," Rosette said exhaustedly.

"What were you guys doing down there?" Azmaria asked, curiously looking at them. "You guys look worried about something. Is something wrong?" The other four glanced at each other and Rosette shook her head.

"It's nothing, so don't worry about it," Rosette said softly.

"You're not acting like its nothing. What's going on? And why is Father Remington carrying you?" Azmaria demanded. Rosette hated lying, so Remington did it for her.

"She twisted her ankle, Azmaria. That's all." Rosette was surprised, but she changed the subject.

"We got some news about Joshua." _I'm not exactly lying to her, but I don't want her to be worried about me._

"Oh, okay," She said worriedly. "If you're sure then…"

"I'm positive. Everything is going to be jake." They all continued walking down the hall into Rosette's room. After Remington put her to bed, he walked to the door.

"I have to go off for a little while on an errand. I'll be back soon."

"I wonder where he's in such a hurry to," Chrono mumbled to Rosette.

"Probably just some business," Rosette said. "For now, I need to sleep. I'll see you in a day or two." Rosette yawned and instantly went to sleep. Chrono continued to watch her, making sure no one would interfere with her pleasant sleep.

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far? I kind of made it more gruesome than it was originally. Please don't be mad, Kuramasgal. This was one of the longer chapters.

In case you were wondering, I like to use the word jake a lot. Rosette and Chrono use it a lot in the TV series, just like they did in the 1920s. I watched the series in Japanese and every time they used jake in English they didn't use it in Japanese. They also use weird sayings like "Oh applesauce." I suppose the English translators did their job at keeping it close to the time period. Great job, ADV.

As always, I welcome reviews. Please let me know what you think. Cya.


	4. A Master's Voice

**A Master's Voice**

"Wow, I didn't think grocery shopping would take so long," Rosette said as she helped Chrono put the bags away. It had been a day since the exorcism, but Chrono was still worried. Even though she said she felt better, he still watched her closely. Besides, he didn't like the fact that they were hiding this from Azmaria. Azmaria wasn't there because she had choir practice.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep this from Azmaria?" he asked softly. Rosette froze, her hand midway from the closet. She looked downcast, her eyes sad but determined. Then she looked at Chrono.

"I'm doing it for her. I don't want her to worry. It's my problem at the moment. I don't want to involve anymore people than I have to. I couldn't bear it if anyone was hurt because of me." Chrono smiled as they continued to put the groceries away. Rosette was always so kind. Even when she knew her life was in this much danger, she was still worrying about other's safety.

_Rosette,_ a voice whispered to her. She suddenly dropped the bags and she was holding and grasped her head. Her face was contorted with pain.

"Rosette?" Chrono said reaching for her. "What's wrong? Rosette!" She was trembling and she had her eyes clenched shut.

_Come to me, Mary of Magdalene. Come._ Rosette moaned as her knees turned into jelly. Chrono tried to support the pained girl. He kept begging her to tell him what was wrong.

"Rosette," Chrono pleaded, "please, please tell me what's wrong. Otherwise I can't help you." They were on the floor and he was holding her. She moaned, grabbing her head tightly. She could barely hear Chrono's voice.

"Make it stop," she begged softly. "Make his voice go away." Chrono gasped at the familiar line. Her brother also used that phrase when he first got Chrono's horns and couldn't control their power.

"Rosette, listen to me. Rosette, are you listening?" Chrono asked and he saw pain in her face. He carefully lifted her up and quickly took her to her room. He gently placed her in her bed and got a wet cloth. He placed it on her head and he watched her silently. _You were exorcized. You shouldn't be able to hear Aion's voice, not for another month at least. What did he do to you, Rosette? _Chrono gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to get Sister Kate. I'll be right back." He got up quickly and ran straight to Sister Kate's room. He pounded on the door until she opened it. "Sister Kate, you have to come quickly. Something's wrong with Rosette!" She stood up swiftly when he mentioned Rosette's name.

"What's wrong?" she demanded as they walked into Rosette's room. Rosette's breathing was shallow, and she was twisting and turning in her bed as she held her head.

"She just collapsed when we were putting the groceries away. She was grasping her head and mumbling to herself." Sister Kate removed the wet cloth and touched Rosette's forehead. She quickly pulled it back and gasped.

"She has a high fever, too high. We need a nurse. Stay with her, Chrono. I'll be right back." Chrono nodded as Sister Kate ran out the room. He quickly turned back to his nun and squeezed her shoulder.

"Rosette?" Chrono asked as he noted Rosette's uneven, ragged breathing. "Be strong. I know it hurts, but please, please don't go to him. Stay here with me. You don't want to become his slave. I know it. You don't want him to twist your mind, your soul. Come on, Rosette. Be strong and wake up. I'm right here with you, so don't go to him. Whatever you do, don't give in." She moaned softly.

"Chrono, help me…please," she whispered raggedly as Chrono squeezed her hand tightly. "It hurts so much."

"I'm here, Rosette. It'll be jake," Chrono said, softly squeezing her hand back as she winced. She seemed to fall asleep. "Rosette?" he asked and he lowered his head, his eyes shimmering with worry and fear. When he was satisfied that she was alright, he leaned back and sighed. _You were exorcized. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't have this much power over you already. Why does he have so much power over you? _He put his hand against her head and concentrated slightly, his hand glowed softly. "Rosette, please wake up. I need you." Rosette stirred slightly and opened her eyes weakly.

"Huh?" she murmured. Chrono smiled and almost started to cry.

"Rosette, I thought I had lost you."

"Chrono, what is happening to me? The voices keep coming…" She cringed again and cried out in pain, grasping her head. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head." She fell back on her bed, twisting and turning in her bed as Chrono tried to hold her down. Just then, a nurse and Sister Kate came running into the bedroom. They both gasped at the sight, forgetting about her fever.

"Rosette!" Chrono cried out as he pulled her to his chest, cradling her as she cried in pain. She finally stopped and started to sob.

"What's happening, Chrono? Why is he doing this to me?" Chrono sighed, scared for Rosette.

"Aion is trying to get around the exorcism. What is he saying to you?"

"The voice, it says to go to him…and to let go of you. It says I need to go to Joshua. He's in so much pain. He made me feel it. I have to go to him!" She struggled to get out of his arms. Chrono tried to hold her back as best as he could. He suddenly felt a surge of energy and he noted the watch started to glowed. There seemed to be time added to it. He looked confused and scared. He quickly held Rosette down as she began to struggle more violently. She couldn't control the tears running down her face, but Chrono had to find a way to calm her down. Time was ticking off the clock rapidly, and if he didn't stop it, she would die.

"Rosette, listen to me! Listen!" he said urgently, shaking her slightly while holding her down. "It's a trick! Don't listen to Aion! Don't go to him! Think about your brother! Think about your humanity, your soul! Are you willing to give all that up?"

Rosette continued to try to break free. Chrono's voice started to shake. He didn't know what else to do. He wasn't proud of what he did next, but if it helped, he would do it. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Rosette seemed to stop, but her tears increased. "Rosette, please listen to me. This is a trick. He plans on making you his servant and tainting your soul. Please don't leave me like this." Rosette felt her burning face with her hand and came back to reality. She looked so confused and wondered why Chrono was holding her down.

"Chrono," she whispered and opened her eyes weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're in your room," Chrono said. He was so relieved that he pulled her into a big hug. Rosette felt her head.

"The voice, it stopped," Rosette stared into Chrono's eyes. "I almost couldn't hear you. You became so quiet and distant. I felt this sharp burning pain in my heart and head, and then all of the sudden I heard your voice loud and clear," she said smiling. "Thank you for keeping me here. Thank you for bringing me back to the light."

"Rosette, thank you for not leaving," Chrono said. She looked confused.

"Why would I do that?" she asked confused. She shuddered slightly. Chrono gasped and saw her eyes flash red for a second. "What's wrong Chrono?"

"Your eyes, they changed for a second," he answered honestly, worry showing on his face.

"That's not good. I thought you said the exorcism would keep anything bad from happening!" she said looking slightly alarmed. Sister Kate interrupted, as if being noticed for the first time.

"I don't know why this is happening, but we have to keep you from falling into Aion's hands at all costs." Rosette nodded and got out of bed. Chrono tried to hold her back, but she shook her head with a smile.

"We still have to finish putting the packages away," Rosette said and stretched, grimacing slightly.

"Are you sure you're…" Chrono began, but Rosette interrupted.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Everything's jake," she said and quickly left. Chrono stared after her, hoping she was right.

"Of course, I worry." Chrono whispered to her turned back.

* * *

"Rosette, you forgot the flour!" Sister Anna said, pointing at the groceries.

"No problem. I'll get some. Don't worry about it," Rosette said grinning and ran outside. "Be back in a bit," She called back. As she was on her way to the store the phone rang. She shuffled a bit and picked it up. "Hello? This is Rosette." Her eyes turned into stars when she heard the familiar voice. "Oh, hello, Father Remington!"

"Rosette, can you pick me up at the train station?" he asked.

"Of course! I'll be there in a few minutes," she said and hung up. She quickly dialed the number of the order.

"Hello? This is Azmaria."

"Azmaria, it's me, Rosette! Can you let the others know I'll be a little late? Father Remington asked me to pick him up at the station," Rosette said enthusiastically.

"Uh sure!" Azmaria said and they hung up. Azmaria thought for awhile about her conversation with Rosette as she went up the stair. "I could have sworn Father Remington drove to the train station." When she said this, a bolt of lightning struck, sending thunder through the convent.

* * *

Father Remington hung up the phone and turned around quickly, scowling at the people behind him. "There. Is that what you wanted?" Everyone laughed maliciously as they smiled at him.

Father Remington grimaced at the position he was in. _This has turned into a dangerous situation. Rosette, please bring Chrono with you. This is a trap._

* * *

Well, you guys, this is turning into a rather interesting plot. I am trying to use the manga as much as possible, because I like it better. I don't thing I'll be using the stigmata part of the series, because it doesn't work as good with the story I'm trying to develop. Please don't be mad. By the way, if Aion sounds like a womanizer, then that's what is supposed to happen. In both the manga and TV series he is a huge womanizer. Just remember that. Now I must make my exit. Cya.


	5. Taken

**Taken**

A vehicle screeched to a halt across the wet pavement. As Rosette fixed her hair, she tried to psych herself up. It wasn't everyday your favorite hunk of a priest asked you out on a surprise date. _Strange,_ she thought. _Who has a date at Grand Central Station?_ Rosette sighed as she got out of the vehicle. _Oh well. A date's a date._

"Uh, Father Remington?" she called out looking around. "Wow! This place is empty. He went through all this trouble to make sure we were alone. How romantic." She was brought out of her lovey-dovey state when she heard footsteps. "Who's there?" she demanded whirling around placing a hand near her gun. She was relieved when a child came out. His face was obscured by a hat, but she was calm. "Hey kiddo, where's your parents? Are you lost?"

"No, he he," he said giggling. Rosette shifted uneasily, glancing around quickly. There was still no sign of Father Remington.

"Have you seen anyone here?" she inquired.

"Maybe…" the child chuckled. Rosette was starting to get annoyed. She didn't like where this was going.

"Why do you keep laughing? What do you mean 'maybe'? It's either you saw people here or you didn't." Suddenly she saw Father Remington, and behind him were a lot of people. All of them were smiling and holding sharp objects as if they were ready to stab him. "F-Father Remington?" She drew her gun quickly as she saw two men with solid grips on him.

"Rosette, it's a trap! Get out of here," he said as a huge man held him tightly. Rosette wasn't about to abandon him, but to make sure to station workers shut the doors behind her.

"Heh, heh. I was wondering when you would show up." One station worker said in a distorted, evil voice.

"What do you want? Release him this instant!" Rosette shrieked pointing her gun at him. Everyone began to laugh at her.

"Ha, ha, ha! You cannot kill me if you shoot this little puppet," a woman laughed. Suddenly a child stepped forward, pushing a piece of glass against his throat as he talked.

"Even if you kill all of us you cannot kill the puppet master." They all laughed as Father Remington and Rosette stood seriously. "But you wouldn't kill them anyways, would you? All these people are just innocent lambs at the hands of an evil wolf." They all continued to laugh as they pushed the sharp objects in their hands against their throats.

"Master Joshua is waiting for you, Sister Rosette." Rosette's eyes shot open instantly.

"Joshua…is waiting?" she muttered.

"Yes, he wants to see you dearly. This wasn't Aion's idea. This is all Master Joshua's will. He is so weak, and he suffers so. I don't know how long he can last. Of course, if you don't come, he will die along with all these people."

"Damn you," Rosette cursed. "What kind of sick person would hide behind a shield of humans? Let them go now!" Her threats were no use. They all stood and laughed at her helplessness. If she didn't fight back, then Father Remington would die. If she did fight, then she would be responsible for all these people's deaths. "What do you want from me?"

"Put down your silly weapon and come with me and your precious priest will not be harmed. Otherwise…" The man pushed a gun against Father Remington's head, showing her they meant business. "Whatever you choose, it will not bother me. Either way you will come with me." Rosette didn't answer. Instead, she kept her eyes on Remington.

"Rosette, run. Get out of here. Don't worry about me," Father Remington gasped out. The man holding him started to squeeze the trigger, but Rosette yelled out.

"No! Please stop!"

"Rosette! That's an order. Run now!" he yelled out. She looked at the floor and started to shake.

"I'm sorry. That's one order I can't follow. I won't let you get killed. I won't allow it." Suddenly she looked around and shouted. "Listen here! Whoever you are! I'll go with you. Just release all these people along with Father Remington."

"All in good time. First you have to come with me," a man said walking forward and gently taking her gun. He pressed it against her back and urged her to move. "Come on. There's a train waiting especially just for you. It will take you straight to Master Joshua."

Rosette nodded and was led down to the lower train stations. Father Remington was left upstairs with the others. The whole time she walked down the tunnel she imagined Joshua being in bed having fits like when he was younger. It hurt her to have such memories, but maybe she could help him. They finally stopped in front of a set of trains.

"I'm assuming this is where I'm supposed to get in?" she asked skeptically as the doors opened. "If I'm here, than release these people."

"First you must get on the train and the door must be shut. Then I will release them. I will not kill them. Trust me." the old man sneered. Rosette scowled even more and took a step forward onto the train. She stopped in the middle of the steps, wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

"Argh, where is that girl?" Anna shouted with a fiery tempered nun as they waited anxiously for Rosette to return. "She should've been back by now with the flour."

"Rosette called not to long ago," Azmaria said. "She…uh…said that Father Remington called, saying that he needed a ride…"

Chrono frowned at the statement. _She's in no condition to be driving around. She should be here, or I should be with her at least…_ The brunette nun cut off his train of thought.

"That's strange," Sister Claire said thoughtfully. "I thought Father Remington drove." The bouncy blonde nun next to her looked thoughtful.

"That's right." Sister Sarah said.

"Rosette…" Chrono's eyes widened as he took off with Azmaria. _Damn it! It's a trap! I'm coming Rosette. Please don't let us be too late._

* * *

"You know, I have been Rosette's guardian for almost four years now," Remington said softly as the others surrounded him. "In fact, I think of myself as a father to that girl. With that said, it would be un-parent-like to let her be led into such danger." His voice had turned very angry as he punched the man holding him. He quickly grabbed his sword and cut the spiders holding onto everyone's necks. "Therefore, I cannot allow Aion to have her." He let out a soft breath as he saw the endless number of victims. Suddenly a good portion of them slung forward unconscious as a blue light engulfed them. Chrono and Azmaria had set up a very powerful, almost too powerful barrier.

"Where's Rosette?" Chrono demanded as he and Azmaria rushed forward. Father Remington looked at them in despair.

"They took her towards the train. She went with them."

"What?" Azmaria said shrilly.

"She is also unarmed," Father Remington said calmly as they continued striking the threads that controlled the people.

"Which way did they head towards?" Chrono demanded. Remington indicated the tunneled area not too far from them.

"There. I'll come with you. We can't let them have her." He struck the last of the puppets down and started running for the terminal. "Hurry, we don't have much time. The devil is really anxious of getting Rosette."

"Do you have any idea which devil this is?" Azmaria panted as they ran off.

"It's Rizel, the puppet master. Rosette is in serious danger." Chrono said as they reached a bright area. They had hit the train station, but they didn't see Rosette. Suddenly, webs started to fly at them. The three people were caught in a tight web-like rope. They suddenly heard a female voice laugh along with the two guards.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Chrono."

"Sorry I'm a little late, Rizel," he grunted sarcastically as he struggled against the binds.

"Silly Chrono, you are too late. The train is about to leave." Chrono's eyes widened at her statement and struggled harder. "It is no use. I have you all in my web."

"Not this time, you don't." Remington sliced through his bindings and cut above the puppets. "Don't go, Rosette!" he shouted as he saw Rosette's image in the window. Her head snapped up and she looked through the window.

"Father Remington!" She looked relieved as she saw him, but the look faded to desperation as she struggled to open the door.

"Hold on, we'll have you out of there soon. Just hang…" Remington was cut off when a thick web wrapped around his neck and pulled him up.

"Father Remington!" Rosette yelled as she finally got the door open. She ran out, looking for the devil responsible for this.

"You foolish man. If you would have stayed put, you would have been allowed to live. I guess I'll just have to kill you." Ropes started to wrap around his arms and legs to prevent him from getting away. The rope tightened around his neck so he would suffocate faster. "You will make an excellent meal."

"No, I won't let you!" Rosette instantly grabbed a bullet out of her side bag and hit it with Remington's sword, causing smoke to fly everywhere. She pounded on a few men before throwing the sword up to him so he could be released. She was about to be hit from behind when Chrono knocked the man down.

"Thank you." She murmured. "I'm sorry I…" he cut her off with his finger.

"It is no problem. You were doing what you felt you had to." Rosette's eyes widened as she saw Chrono being pulled by another webbed rope.

"CHRONO!" she shrieked and began running forward only to be held back by Father Remington.

"Stop it! You are unarmed. You won't be of any help like this." She nodded stiffly as he stepped in front of her. He held up his blue blade and took a defensive stance. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he felt a pain in his right shoulder. He fell forward in shock. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his attacker. "R-Rosette…no." He shut his eyes as the darkness consumed him. Rosette, meanwhile, gazed at him through red eyes, holding a switchblade in her right hand. When her eyes returned to her soft blue color, she looked at Remington in shock. She then saw the bloody blade in her hand, putting two and two together.

"R-Rosette!" Azmaria shouted. Rosette shook her head in denial as she dropped the knife.

"No," she whispered as she stepped back. "What…what did I just do?" Chrono looked over to the shocked nun as Rizel also paused. She smirked when she saw the blood on the blonde girl.

"So Lord Aion managed to gain control. Well, I'd love to kill you," she said spitefully as she struck Chrono hard through the stomach, "but I've got my orders." She almost purred as her webs wrapped around Rosette and pulled her into the train.

"No-Hey! LET ME GO!" she shouted struggling in vain. "CHRONO!" She looked at him as he lay on the ground bleeding. She began struggling harder, but she soon started to give up and sob. "Let me go, I said! I have to go to him!"

"So sorry, but Master Joshua needs you. Master Aion also wants to see you. I do not wish to disappoint them. They will be so pleased." Rizel laughed as the doors shut behind her. The train began taking off.

"R-ROSETTE!" Chrono shouted as he struggled to his feet. The train was already fading from sight. "ROSETTE!" He shouted again trying to catch it.

"It's too late, Chrono. The train will easily lose us in the condition we're in," Father Remington said standing up shakily holding his shoulder. "I failed to save her. I'm sorry." Azmaria looked at both of them in confusion.

"Rosette did that? Why did she do that? How could she hurt you like that?" Azmaria demanded in a panicking voice. Chrono and Remington shared a searching look. Remington shrugged and Chrono nodded.

"Aion managed to gain control of her for a minute," Chrono stated. Azmaria shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"What? How?" With that Remington and Chrono told her of what happened as they all headed back to the Magdalene Order for treatment.

* * *

Well, I leave you here for now. Like I said, I would rather follow the book for this chapter, but I will be combining some stuff from both the book and TV series. I'll update soon. Cya.


	6. Broken Part 1

Sorry, you guys. These past couple of weeks I've been working on Livestock Judging and a whole bunch of other stuff. On top of that, I've had some serious writer's block. I hope this makes up for all the time I have spent thinking about it. Please forgive me.

**Broken **

**Part 1**

Father Remington and Chrono had finished explaining everything to Azmaria when they reached the hospital ward of the Magdalene Order. Azmaria waited in the hall, trying to think how this all could happen. She was helpless to do anything right now. Rosette had always told her not to give up, but what could she possibly do now that her best friend was in the clutches of Aion? All she could do was pray for the young nun, and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Chrono walked down the halls as he thought to himself. How could he have let this happen? What was Aion really planning to do with Rosette? His thoughts were interrupted when he came to Rosette's room. He slowly walked in and sat on her bed. He then grabbed her pillow and hugged it, as if pretending to huge Rosette. Her sweet scent was still in the room, but it was strongest on the pillow.

How he wished he could embrace her now. He wanted nothing more than to be with his Rosette, but that was impossible now. _She's gone,_ his mind whispered. _She's gone because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. There must have been some way I could have prevented this from happening, but I didn't see it in time. I failed her, just like I failed Joshua, just like I failed Mary. I'm so sorry, Rosette. _Chrono cried for the first time in almost fifty years. He had lost all hope. He made himself accept the fact that he would never see Rosette again.

* * *

Sister Kate stared out the window as Father Remington gave his report of what happened at Grand Central Station. When he finished, he looked at the sister's hands, which were clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned completely white. She had feared that something like this would happen, and she knew it would only get worse. Aion had taken Rosette to make her a servant of the devils. Why did Aion really want Rosette? Was there some hidden power in the girl they didn't know about?

"Sister Kate." Remington's call forced her to turn around. "I am so sorry. It is my fault that Aion now has Rosette. I promise to take full responsibility for this incident. If only…"

"Stop, Father Remington. This isn't your fault. You tried to save her, but God has other plans for us. Is he truly testing us, or is he trying to test Rosette?" She sighed and shuffled through her papers until she reached a portfolio. "This woman, Satella Harvenheit. Can this jewel witch be trusted?"

"She has worked with Rosette on several occasions and has never let her clients down. I believe she will be able to help us." Sister Kate threw the folder down.

"Then contact her and inform her about the situation. We have six weeks before Rosette completely turns on us. If that happens, then we will have no choice but to eliminate her." Father Remington flinched at the thought of shooting Rosette. He had looked after her for so long. She was like a daughter to him, but he knew he would have to destroy her if it came to that. "And what of Chrono? Will he be able to help us?" Father Remington rubbed his forehead in deep thought.

"Chrono just lost the one he loves most. We should give him some time before sending him after Rosette. I will formulate a plan and make all the necessary arrangements." He bowed to Sister Kate and left. This was possibly the worst situation she had ever faced.

"One thing is for sure," she said to herself. "Things are only going to get worse before they get better."

* * *

"Uh, where am I?" Rosette asked herself as she tried to open her eyes. She could hear something clattering against metal, and the thing she was on was moving back in forth. When her vision cleared, she realized she was sleeping sitting up. Rows of red chairs came into view, along with a walkway which had a door at the end of it. Then she looked to her left and gasped. The landscape was moving past her. _No, _she quickly realized. _I'm moving past the landscape. I'm on a train._

Memories of past events came into her mind. She remembered being at Grand Central Station. She remembered the devil threatening to kill all the people there along with Father Remington. She remembered Chrono and Azmaria coming to save her. Then she remembered stabbing Father Remington in the back. She saw Rizel punching Chrono then dragging her onto the train. She couldn't take it. What was taking hold of her?

She lifted her hand to rub her head when she winced. She looked down and sighed. Her hand was caked in blood from the bullet explosion. Up to now she hadn't felt it, even when she was trying to save the others from Rizel. It didn't matter now. They weren't there. She was all alone.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Rosette turned around. She watched as a woman with long, brown hair and black, evil eyes stepped out of the dark corner of the train car. She smiled as she approached Rosette. Rosette sprung from her seat and reached for her gun but gasped when she grabbed nothing but air. "Looking for this, my dear?" Rosette glared as Rizel twirled the Magdalene Special 45 on her finger. "I had to take your little toy away from you. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now. Just look at your hand. You were playing around and you got hurt. You might want to take care of it." Rizel chuckled.

"Just what do you think you will accomplish by doing all of this?" Rosette inquired.

"Lord Aion needs you. He marked you, remember? He will have you."

"No, Chrono will come after me. He won't abandon me." Rizel laughed again as she sat down.

"Don't you get it? Chrono isn't coming. No one is. No one can save you now. You are all alone. You have no one to turn to except Lord Aion." Rizel was right. She was alone. However, Rosette still had faith Chrono would come save her. He always did. For now, she had to resist Aion."

"That's not the only reason why Aion wants me. Why did you go through all this trouble? What do you have to gain by all of this?" Rizel's grin disappeared when she started talking.

"Lord Aion needs you to take care of that little twit Joshua. He's taken quite the interest in him." Rosette listened carefully as Rizel continued. "Your little brother is in so much pain right now. I don't know how long he will last."

"Joshua…is in pain?" Rosette asked.

"Yes, he screams at night for his sister. He has fits and everything. It really is quite annoying. Why he is using me to bring you to that boy, I don't know."

_She keeps talking about Joshua. Why? Could it really be that Aion…?_

"Lord Aion will see how loyal I am when I bring you to him. He will praise me. He will use you to his contempt while holding me in his arms. I will be his, and you will be alone forever." Rosette smiled. This was her chance.

"It sounds like Joshua and I are more important to Aion than you are." Rizel looked up at Rosette. Her smile had turned into a scowl.

"What did you say?" Rosette's smile grew. She had hit a nerve.

"You talk about Joshua and how much Aion needs me for his plans. You never said once that Aion needs you. He even sent you to get me because he values Joshua more, and you hate that." Rizel was getting mad. She sprung from her seat and started yelling.

"Shut up!"

"I can tell from the tone in your voice. Next to Joshua, you are a little spider for Aion. He doesn't see you, Rizel. I bet Aion has never even praised you once." Rosette continued as Rizel began to fume. "I have friends, Rizel. They care for me, and they will never abandon me. The truth is that you are the one who is alone, not me."

"Enough!" Rizel shouted as she transformed into a devil. Eight legs sprouted from her body as she took on a spider-like form. Her face was contorted with anger as webs shot from her hands towards Rosette. The nun tried to dodge them, but there was only so much space to move around.

"I will kill you!" Rizel yelled as she lashed at Rosette. Her back finally hit a wall. _Damn, _she thought. _I'm trapped. I think I went too far this time._ Her thoughts were confirmed. Rizel's webs started to slice at Rosette's clothes and skin until she had multiple cuts on her body. She could feel the energy draining from her body as Rizel laughed. "I like that look on you, sister. So crumbly. I won't kill you. I just needed to let some rage out. If you know what is good for you, you will keep that mouth of yours shut." Rizel sent more webs out to bind Rosette's arms to the side of her body.

"This little train ride is going to be long and boring. I think I will play with you a bit to pass the time." Rizel laughed again as she wrapped a web around Rosette's neck and pulled. Rosette chocked for air as she was being lifted into the air. There was nothing she could do. She was completely at Rizel's mercy. "This is so much fun, isn't…" Rizel stopped just as Rosette was beginning to pass out. She dropped to the ground, and all the webs holding her disappeared. Rizel looked around to see who had cut the ties only to find a woman in lab coat and glasses. "Shader, what are you doing here?"

"Naughty, naughty, Rizel," Shader said as she waved her index finger. "Aion and Joshua need that girl alive. You need to be more careful with the cargo. I was sent here to make sure she comes back in good shape."

"I was just having some fun. Lord Aion knows I wouldn't disobey him." Shader pushed her round glasses up her nose and looked into Rizel eyes.

"By the way, Aion has a message for you." Rizel's eyes lit up when she heard the news.

"What did Lord Aion say? Please, tell me now!" Rizel's eyes grew wide and blood soon started to flow from her stomach and her mouth. Shader had just halved her with a sword.

"Aion wants you to know that you have served your purpose and are no longer of any use to him." Rizel's body started to disappear from the train. Just before she evaporated into the air, a tear fell from her face.

"Lord…Aion. Why?" she asked in anguish, and then she was gone. Shader smiled at her former colleague.

"You never did think before you acted. Your vanity was the end of you, Rizel." Shader turned to the half naked girl on the ground. "My, my. What are we going to do with you, Rosette Christopher?" Shader asked herself as she tended to the girl's wounds. Rosette, now unconscious, was bleeding, but not too badly. Her clothes were in shreds and unfixable. The only thing Shader was worried about was the fate that awaited the girl. Shader was a lot like Chrono. She pitied others, but she had dedicated herself to the new world they would create. The least she could do was clean the nun up.

* * *

Aion had watched everything that had occurred on the train from Joshua's house in San Francisco. He took a sip of his drink and smiled.

"It seems everything is going to plan. Rizel set us back, but her lost will not be in vain. The question now is what to do with little Rosette. She still has attachments to Chrono." He looked at his eagle and stroked it with a smile. "We need to break her of those bonds. We must let her know that she belongs to me and me alone. Go, my friend. Tell Shader to begin the process." The eagle flew away as Aion lifted his glass. "Here is to you, Rosette Christopher. We welcome you with open arms. May you cut the ties to your past of suffering and come to serve your purpose as my loyal servant." He finished his drink and laughed so the heavens may hear him.

* * *

Yep, there will be another part. I hope I can get it out soon.

Sorry if I spelt some stuff wrong. I think I may have spelt Rizel wrong. Let me know so I can try to fix it.

Like I said, I'm trying to mix some stuff from the series and from the manga, but I will use more from the manga because I honestly think the manga was better. It put more stuff together and the ending made more sense than the anime. I will admit one thing. The anime made me cry more than the manga. I'm pathetic, huh?

Well, I'll try to update soon. Please pray that this writer's block leaves me and that my English teacher quits making me write reflection papers and précis. I have to write one on Doctor Faust. That's what's killing my creativity. Those damn teachers. Just the ones at my school. Please be patient. Cya.


	7. Broken Part 2

Like I said, I'm horrible at updates. Enough said. Here's the next chapter.

**Broken part 2**

"This isn't good," Father Remington moaned as he hung up the phone. _We are running out of time. We need to move faster._

"Is something wrong, Father Remington?" The priest looked over his shoulder to find Azmaria standing in the doorway with a cart of tea. Remington smiled at her and invited her in.

"Azmaria, it is so kind of you to bring me some snacks." Azmaria blushed as she got the tea and muffins ready for them.

"It's nothing really," the timid girl answered. "You have been so busy lately that I thought you could use some refreshments to relax yourself." Remington smiled again. Azmaria was so kind to others. Even though she couldn't fight like the others, she could still help with the little things.

"Thank you, Azmaria. You always know how to bring happiness into my heart." Remington sipped on the tea and sat down. Azmaria could tell he was tense, so she asked him again what was bothering him.

"Father, please. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you unless you let me." Remington looked at the little girl. Again, she was so strong in ways others weren't. She was part of the cause, so she deserved to know what was going on.

"Satella is having more business than we thought. She won't be able to help us for another week. I would like to go sooner, but we can't defeat Aion without her help, I'm afraid."

"Do you think that this is Aion's doing?" Azmaria asked.

"Who knows? We will just have to wait." The phone rang again. Father Remington hoped that Satella had changed her mind. "Hello? Oh, hello, elder. What are you calling about? What? But how? What about the blimps? I see. Alright. Thank you." He hung up the phone and buried his face in his hand. Azmaria didn't know what happened, but it couldn't be good.

"Father?" Azmaria asked. Remington slowly turned to Azmaria with the grimmest look she had ever seen on him.

"We have a problem. It appears that several train bridges between here and San Francisco have been destroyed."

"What? But how?"

"I have a feeling Aion is trying to thwart our plans. Without the train, it will take almost two weeks to get to San Francisco. Who knows how long it will take to find Rosette?"

"Isn't there some other way we can get to the west coast?" Azmaria asked. Remington shook his head in despair.

"The blimps and planes would get us there in less than three days, but that isn't an option. The elders have to approve their use since they are needed for emergencies only. That could take as long as four weeks. It would be too late by then. Our only option is to wait until Satella is ready to go. Then we will have to drive across the nation." Azmaria looked out the door and down the hall.

"What about Chrono?" Remington sighed again. Chrono had been locked up in Rosette's room since they got back from Grand Central Station. He didn't know what was going through the devil's head, but he hoped he snapped out of it soon.

"All we can do now is wait and pray."

* * *

"Lord Aion?" Aion looked over his shoulder and found is other faithful servant, Fiore, standing in the doorway of the living room. He smiled as he beckoned her forward.

"Ah, Fiore. Is everything prepared?" Fiore nodded as she continued.

"Lords Genai and Viede have destroyed all the train bridges between here and New York except for the ones that will bring Rosette Christopher here. They will destroy those bridges after her arrival." Aion smiled again as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Then all that is left is to break little Rosette and she will be mine. Shader should be starting the process at any moment." He then took a sip of his wine as he thought about his plan. Everything was going perfect. Rosette would be in his grasp shortly. His legion were keeping that jewel witch busy for about a week. He knew the Order wouldn't interfer without her. Then they would have to drive across the country to get to him. They would also have to find him, which would be almost impossible.

There was also the factor of Chrono. Aion knew that his former partner in sin had fallen into despair. It would take a lot for him to come out of it. By the time they got to the Sinner's hideout, it would be too late. Even if they did find him, they wouldn't know how to stop him since they didn't know his plan. Everything was set.

"By the way, Fiore, how is our young Joshua?" His smile faded when he saw the glum face on his servant. She signaled him to follow her upstairs. When they reached his room, he saw what was wrong. Joshua was sitting on the ground in his pajamas. The veins in his head were popping out, along with his horns.

"He had another fit," Fiore explained. "I tried to comfort him, but he acts as if I'm not here. I think the only thing that can help him now is his real sister." Aion walked past the sobbing girl and put his arm around the boy.

"Joshua, do not worry. Your sister is on her way." Joshua looked up with a distant stare.

"Sis…is coming?"

"Yes, we have prepared for her arrival. You will soon see your sister Rosette." Joshua took a while to ingest the information before a smile appeared across his face.

"Big sister is coming. Sis. Sis! SIS!" He started to laugh as Aion pushed his glasses up again. Soon he would have his servant. Soon he would have his paradise.

* * *

"Everything is set," Shader stated as she looked at her handywork. Rosette, who was still unconscious, was sitting in a train chair with a headband that looked like the one for exercising. Shader frowned at the girl, knowing what awaited her in the nightmare she would have to walk through. It was the only way they could achieve their goals. Shader sighed as she walked to the controls. "Alright. Let's get this over with." And with the flick of a switch, Aion had complete access to Rosette's subconscious.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rosette asked as she walked through the streets. It was so dark and quiet. There should have been some sound, but the only thing she heard was her echoed footsteps and voice. "Chrono? Azmaria? Father Remington?" No answer. "Where is everyone?"

"They have abandonned you, Rosette Christopher." Rosette turned around only to face Aion. She grabbed for her gun and pointed it at his forehead. "Rosette, why such a rash response?"

"Because you took away everything that is dear to me! You made me into this slave! Why shouldn't I pull this trigger right now?" Aion laughed as he walked towards her.

"Ah, yes. You will pull the trigger this time, but tell me this. What do you plan to accomplish by resisting me?" Rosette wanted to know what game he was playing. Why was he doing this?

"Chrono will come for me. I know it!" Aion laughed again as he stopped in front of her.

"Rosette, how long has it been since you were taken? Two, three days? Has Chrono come yet?" Rosette started to shake as Aion continued. "Did he try to run after you as the train sped out of Grand Central Station?"

"He…He was hurt!" Aion shook his head at her answer.

"No, Rosette. He is healed. You know how long it takes for a devil to heal himself. If he wanted to save you, he would have opened that watch and come after you." Rosette shook her head.

"No…he wouldn't."

"The Order won't come after you either. They need to focus on more important things. They have all abandonned you." Rosette wouldn't believe what he was saying. She couldn't.

"No! You're lying!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Aion knew this would take more work than usual, so he pulled out the big guns.

"You have been fighting for so long, but that fighting takes lives. Let me show you what will happen if you continue to resist." Aion flung his arms out as light came into the world around them. They were standing on a building. Rosette tried to see what was in front of her, but when she saw it, she wished she was blind. The city around her was in ruin. Building were burning. Bridges were in piles of ruble. Bodies lay everywhere in pools of blood.

"What…is this?" Then she looked at her hands. They were covered in blood.

"This is your doing, Rosette Christopher. You fought, and in the process sacraficed so many. Chrono did the same. So many lost their lives because of your battle to save Joshua. Many are sitting down there wondering 'Why, God? What have I done to deserve this?' The truth is that it is your fault so many are dead. Because you chose to fight, their blood is on your hands." Rosette shook her head again. She was shaking so badly that she couldn't control herself.

"This can't be happening," she whispered as she walked backwards.

"And all of this you have done for your dear brother," Aion stated as he waved his arm again. Suddenly, Joshua appeared before Rosette. She looked at him as she slowly walked forward. She couldn't believe he was there.

"Joshua?" He turned to her as tears ran down her face. She couldn't help but smile sadly. Here four years of searching had finally paid off. "Joshua. It really is you. You've grown so tall…and so thin. I'm so glad I found you." Joshua looked at her with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Joshua. Who are you?" Rosette's eyes grew in disbelief. Did he just say he didn't know her.

"Joshua? What's wrong?" she asked. He smiled again as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm waiting for my sister. Have you seen her?"

"What are you talking about?" Rosette asked desperately as grabbed his shoulders. "It's me! Rosette! I'm your sister!"

"Wow! What a coincidence. My sister's name is Rosette too." Rosette couldn't hold in the tears. How could he not know who she was? "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to find my sister." He started to walk away as Rosette called after him.

"No! Joshua! Don't go! Please!" He soon disappeared into the black surrounding. Rosette couldn't take it. She collasped onto her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Aion appeared behind her and smiled.

"A bittersweet reunion that was all too short," he preached. "Poor Sister Rosette. All those years of searching and you couldn't save him. He could be gone forever."

"What do you want, Aion?" Rosette stared at the ground as tears rolled out of her eyes. She had nothing left. Everything she loved was gone.

"Rosette, I can give you back everything you love. I can prevent all this bloodshed. All you have to do is let me help you. I can even make Joshua remember." Rosette lifted her head slowly.

"Joshua?" she whispered.

"Just imagine. You and Joshua living the life you dreamed of. You could become a doctor, and he could explore the astral lines with you. You could protect him. You could be his big sister again. All you have to do is come with me."

"Never," she said weakly. "I won't join you." Aion got as close as he could to Rosette's ear to whisper his next statement.

"Don't let those four years be for not."

"No," she said again in protest, but Aion knew he had won.

"Ask yourself, Rosette. Why are you alive after all of this?" Rosette gasped as he continued. "I will tell you why. God wants you to live to help others, including your brother. You can do that if you come with me. Let us build a paradise together with Joshua. Come, Mary Magdeline. Join me." Aion disappeared and left Rosette in the dark. Nothing was left for her if she resisted Aion except death. If she joined him, she would have Joshua, and everything would go back to the way it was.

* * *

Chrono was still lying on Rosette's bed when Azmaria walked in. He looked so distant, as if he couldn't be reached. Azmaria didn't care. Rosette was in trouble. She was sick of just sitting around and doing nothing. She had to do something.

"Chrono, please. You have to help Rosette. She needs you."

"I can't do anything, Azmaria," Chrono answered. "I failed her."

"That doesn't matter!" the girl yelled. "You have to go to her. If you don't, then Aion wins." Chrono sat up in the bed. He looked so tired. Even though he looked like a kid, his face showed his true age and more.

"I need to rest. I can't go on." Chrono closed his eyes. He just wanted to fade away, but Azmaria wouldn't let him. She embraced him and started to weep.

"No, Chrono. You must go on. Rosette needs you now more than ever. You can't abandon her." Chrono looked at Azmaria as she released him. She was smiling at him through her tear-stained face. The world went out of focus for him, and then suddenly the grave he had been in for fifty years came into veiw. He looked at the light by the door where a woman in 19th century clothes stood.

"Mary Magdeline?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. Chrono could only turn away as he cried. "I failed you, Mary. I couldn't save you."

"Please, Chrono. You can't stay like this. You never failed me. The time I spent with you was the happiest time of my life. You gave me something to live for, and now you must give Rosette Christopher something to live for. You must go to her."

"But I failed her. Aion will take her away from me, just like he took you."

"Chrono, you mustn't think that!" Mary yelled. Chrono turned around and gasped. It was Mary who was crying. "You love her, don't you?" Chrono didn't want to answer that question, but he knew he must.

"So much that my love for her covers your part of my heart, and it hurts me that I let both of you down." Mary touched his face and smiled through her tears.

"It's alright to be afraid, but you can't give up. She loves you, Chrono, and she needs you. Please go to her." She then kissed him, and Rosette's room and Azmaria came back into veiw.

"Azmaria," Chrono said. The girl nodded and hugged him. He was back, and he was ready to fight.

* * *

At the train station in San Francisco Aion was waiting when the empty train pulled in. He smiled as Shader walked off with it passenger. There Rosette stood in a long purple skirt and a long sleeved white shirt. The clock that ticked away her life still hung around her neck. When Aion made a move for it, she grasped it tightly in her hands.

"Please, this is my life," she said. "It's all I have left." Aion nodded and pushed his glasses up. The girl's eyes were broken, but they would soon be filled with the blood color once again. Aion wrapped his arm around Rosette's shoulder as he led her to the car.

"Come, Rosette," Aion stated. "Your brother awaits you, as well as your destiny."

* * *

I thought I would give you a long one since I'm so awful at updates. I hope you guys are liking it. I still don't know what I'm going to do with this story. I'm kind of leaning towards the manga on this one. If you guys have some suggestions, they are greatly welcomed with your reviews. Cya.


	8. Siblings

**Siblings**

Chrono, Father Remington, and Azmaria watched as a car sped towards the entrance of the Magdalene Order gates. They had everything they would need to make the journey to the West Coast. All they needed now was a ride. Luckily, Steiner was an excellent driver, especially when it came to high speed chases. Even though he was usually on the chasing side, he thought he would do well enough if he was being chased.

Satella peered out the window as the Model T came to a quick, jerked halt. "You ready?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll never be more ready than I am now," Azmaria stated. In the week she had waited for Satella to finish her jobs, Azmaria was able to get in some real demon hunting practice. She had learned to shoot a gun properly, but she wasn't quite ready for the back spring of the Gospel. Otherwise, she felt confident going after Aion.

"How about you, Chrono?" Father Remington asked. "Will you be able to face Aion?" Chrono gave the priest his most serious look.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring Rosette back," he answered. "I won't rest until I free her from Aion's grasp."

"That's good! I'm glad to hear that!" Everyone turned around to see the Elder with a wicked smile. "I really miss looking at Rosette's underwear, so bring her back quickly." He was immediately hit by Satella. She hated perverts almost as much as Rosette.

"Did you have something for us, Elder?" Chrono asked. The Elder quickly grabbed a golden bullet out of his pocket.

"This is the New Testament. It should be powerful enough to kill any demon blood or toxin in Rosette's body. However, you have to shoot her in the heart in order for it to work. If you don't, if you miss even by an inch, the bullet won't work." Azmaria made a grab for it, but the Elder pulled it out of her reach. "I don't think I can give you this after what that vixen did over there. Of course, I might be able to forgive her sinful soul if she let's me fondle her breasts."

"Laden!" The Elder was hit with the hilt of the green jewel knight's sword. As he went sailing through the air, Azmaria caught the bullet and pocketed it before anyone could protest. Just before they left in the car, Father Remington saluted them.

"Good luck, you three," he stated to the confused faces.

"Aren't you coming, father?" Azmaria asked. The man shook his head and gave his reply.

"I need to take care of things here. If you need my assistance, I will be glad to come to your aid." That was when he turned to Chrono with a stern look. "Listen to me carefully, Chrono. You may not be able to save Rosette. If that happens, can you pull the trigger on her?" Chrono paused before he could answer. Was Remington really asking Chrono to kill Rosette?

"Like I said. I will bring Rosette back no matter what it takes." Remington smiled as they took off.

"Good answer, Chrono. I just hope you can achieve the impossible."

* * *

Rosette watched the countryside pass by as Shader drove to their destination. Her eyes were full of anxiety, and she couldn't hide it from Aion.

"Rosette, my dear. What is troubling you?" Rosette looked at her new master, hoping she could find the words to say what was on her mind without offending him.

"I'm starting to have…regrets."

"Regrets?"

"Yes, my lord. Something doesn't feel right." Aion smiled and wrapped his arm around the girl.

"Nothing feels right when you first start. You have to get used to it. It's like shooting a gun. At first, you can't handle the recoil, but after a few tries you don't even feel it." Aion watched the girl as they turned the corner, but she still seemed distracted. "Is there anything else?"

"What if Joshua doesn't like me?" she asked in fear. Aion could only chuckle as he cuddled the former nun like a child.

"Rosette, of course your brother will like you. He's been waiting for you this whole time. You will be able to help him by taking away his pain."

"We're here," Shader said as she stopped in front of the beach house. Shader opened the door and let the two out. Aion pushed his glasses up his nose as he led Rosette to the front porch.

"Come. Let us meet your new destiny." Rosette walked with her master onto the front porch. Her heart was racing as she took each step. Every step she took led her farther away from her old life as a demon hunter and closer to her new life with Joshua. They walked into the front door, where they were met by a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Rosette guessed she was a maid by the way she was dressed.

"Fiore," Aion said. "This is Rosette. She has come to help your little brother."

"I see." Fiore bowed as Rosette smiled. "You are Joshua's big sister. Since you can help Joshua with his illness, then I will treat you as my little sister as well."

"Thank you, Miss Fiore," Rosette answered.

"By the way, where is little Joshua?" Aion asked.

"He is sitting on the porch in the rocking chair. He is very tired. I am sure it will do him good health to see you both now." Aion nodded and escorted Rosette to the back of the house. Rosette could feel the gentle breeze and mist of the ocean. She had a feeling she would like living here. She was so enticed with these thoughts that she didn't realized she was standing in front of a frail looking boy in a rocking chair. His blonde hair hid his closed eyes from view. He looked to be dreaming, but Aion knew otherwise. "Joshua, I have brought you a surprise."

The boy opened his blue eyes and looked towards the voice. At first, it took him a while to register who was in front of him, but then he stood up with great strength and a wide smile.

"Rosette?" he asked. Rosette couldn't believe this was happening. Her brother was right in front of her. It seemed too good to be true, but it wasn't. Her four years of searching were finally over. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked towards him.

"Joshua, is that really you?" She had to make sure he was real and not a dream. When her hand felt his soft face, she immediately fell into his warm embrace. "It is you! Joshua, I'm so happy to see you." She could barely get the words out through the sobs, but Joshua knew what she meant.

"It's alright," he said gently. "You are safe here with me. Nothing is ever going to separate us again." Rosette continued to cry in her brother's arms as Aion smiled onto the two siblings. Once again he pushed up his glasses in thought.

_That's right, Joshua. Nothing will separate you from your sister ever again. I will make sure of that._

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I've been very busy with golf. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for another week. I am going to Oklahoma City for National Land Judging for the entire week. Please be patient. I know you guys always are. Hope that I don't get blown away by a tornado or something. Cya.


End file.
